Ogres
Ogres are one of the monstrous Races of Innworld. Physiology Ogres are apparently large humanoid monsters and regularly compared to Trolls, mostly to work out the differences between the two 'monster types'. In that comparison, Ogres are described to be bigger and uglier than Trolls, not being as thick-skinned, as tough and as squat as Trolls and being "more numerous"Interlude - Talia (which probably means that Trolls are more likely solitary or in tiny groups, while Ogres have been seen as more social, able to form large groups). Also, Trolls are sometimes magical in their nature, which seems to not occur with Ogres. Appearance Ogre warriors are large and heavyset, with fat overlaying muscular bodies. Small Ogres may be only six feet tall, larger ones can be ten feet tall (three metres). Being that large, Ogres can swing bastard swords one-handed. They may appear large like Half-Giants, but their breath has been mentioned unfavorably as well as their body odor in general. Special Abilities and Weaknesses If there are any special abilities that go beyond being stronger versions of human brutes, they have not been mentioned so far. The same goes for potential weaknesses - aside from outmaneuvring them in battle, there is nothing known specially. They may have distinctly less-thick skin than Trolls, but it's still thicker than human skin. Also, Ogres are not above stealing and wearing armor, which makes shooting arrows at them a usually bad strategy unless a good Skill can be used. A single Ogre would be considered the same threat level as a single silver-ranked adventurer. On short distances, running Ogres may outpace horses. On longer distances, Ogres can still cover the same distance as a horse per day, when they need to. Ogres, like Raskghar, are seemingly incapable of leveling and haven't been shown as owners of classes. Behavior and Culture While Half-Giants are considered just large people, Ogres are not nearly civilized. Yet, they speak the common language and can be reasoned with - sometimes. They use tools and weapons, and are known for their physical prowess.Glossary They rarely invade settled lands in numbers - solitary Ogres or small groups are common threats, while the Ogre clans grow in the wilderness without bothering civilization. When their male-dominated warbands do invade the lands of other races, they pilfer steel and weapons first, so that they are able to compete with the threat of adventurers who are often appearing as a response to them. Once they are armed, they go after women, magic and more weapons. These warbands employ hit-and-run tactics, on count of not being stupid enough to let larger armies from the other races track them down. They eat their dead victims, rape women, loot and burn the countryside when they get loose. However, they don't get loose too often, so they likely don't live from a pillaging lifestyle. Reproduction Ogres don’t multiply like Goblins, but they do grow fast.Chapter 6.27 M Female Ogres have so far not been seen in the story; their absence in the war groups who invaded Ulta lands was noticed and commented upon; and it seems that not much is known about ogre females in general, even among scholars that studied the "bestiary". History Two Ogre clans were coming from the Eldessale foothills in the first year or Ryoka's presence in Izril. They were rival clans: * One was 57 ogre warriors strong (after several clashes with adventurers, and after a few smaller war bands had been disposed of by the humans already). They were led by their Ogre Chief who wielded a magical hammer that dealt out death-magic to its victims. This larger group was slain by 100 human warriors led by Pryde Ulta and Beshard. * One was 30-odd ogres strong: A smaller clan that had enslaved the Rolling Rock Goblin tribe. The ogre leader had a magical club spiked with arrowheads from Evercut Arrows. His group was slain by the 19 Knights of the Order of Seasons, aided by the Goblin Slayer; his remaining clan then retreated deeper into the Eldessale foothills. Relations All leveling races so far have been shown to have unfavorable relations to Ogres, posting bounties on Ogres. Goblins Ogres enslave Goblins and use them as cheap servants, disposable war fodder, and use their occasional ingenuity to create crude traps in their advantage. Bored, solely male war gangs may also rape goblin females. Humans A bounty of 12 gold piece on each Ogre head and 30 for the leader, is mostly considered sufficient in Izril. The bounty can even be tripled if the Ogres are well-armed or have magical weapons. When the two Ogre war bands coming from the Eldessale foothills were eradicating the adventurers sent after them, Magnolia increased the bounty to 63 per Ogre head and promised 3800 gold for the heads of their leaders. Trolls Ogres don’t get along with Trolls because they keep getting confused for each other. Trivia References Category:Monsters